Past
by Emie14
Summary: Siblings of well known mages join Fairy Tail unknowing to their younger siblings already being members there. There is an ability-type wind mage, an ability-type ice mage, and an ability-type shocker as their partner. What will happen when the siblings meet after a huge confusion regarding on the possible kiddinapping of the girl's long lost lover from her childhood?
1. Newcomers

Newcomers

Eve's POV

I sigh in irritation as the three of us walk into the town of Magnolia.

I'm with my sort of recent new partners, Luke and Zee. They're my age, I'm twenty-five, yet Luke still acts as my superior even though I'm the elder and stronger than he is. Luke also insisted once we all got together as partners, and considered joining a guild, that he wanted to travel halfway across the friggin' continent to join a supposedly famous guild called Fairy Tail.

It has been his dream to join Fairy Tail, apparently, ever since he was a young child in that bad household of his. But I won't go into that story; it's not any of my business to speak of or know too much of.

"What're you sighing about, Eve? We're going to join one of the best most powerful guilds there is!" Luke exclaims enthusiastically and fist pumps the air as we walk side by side by side through the town with me in the middle of the two of them.

I have a glass of wine in my hand that I kinda sorta stole from a guy down the road when he wasn't looking. We were probably ten minutes away before he noticed. I am very stealthy when it comes to wine. Zee stole a turkey leg from another guy a few streets back and is just finishing it.

I exchange a glance with him and we roll our eyes in sync to Luke's constant rants about Fairy Tail.

"How do you know if they'll even let us in? You could blow it with all your mishaps." I point out and take a swig from my glass.

Luke practically destroys everything he comes in contact with, yet, somehow Zee and I are still all in one piece. Well, for the most part on that anyway. We all train our bodies as well as our minds to further strengthen ourselves, so that must've helped when we were caught up in Luke's many accidents, which usually sends us to be chased out of town by either angry villagers, or the military. Yeah, so I've have gotten kicked out of many towns and villages since I've teamed up with these two morons.

Luke frowns at me as we get closer to the guild. I can see Fairy Tail from here and it does look a bit impressive in professionalism and size. _'Well, even if we don't get in, I could still maybe steal another drink.'_ I smile in spite of myself. I really need several glasses of good wine everyday from all the stress this kid has been putting me under. And Zee eats a ton, so was all have our owns things about dealing with our and each others' problems.

Luke walks a bit ahead of us and turns backwards to face Zee and I as we continue to the guild, "I'll beat ya there!" He smirks in a challenge with his hands placed leisurely on the back of his neck with his arms bent sticking out in the air. He's got me there. I never back down from a challenge anyone puts in front of me.

I raise a dark eyebrow and toss the empty glass over my shoulder, "You're challenging me?" The glass shatters behind me and I grin wickedly with my eyes shining.

"Yeah, and I'll win this time!" Luke declares loudly and haughtily with a very wide and joyful grin. Some of the townspeople glance our way with slightly irritated expressions, and some look like they're used to this stuff already. I wonder if the guild here has some crazy people like Luke, if they do, then we'll fit right in.

"Don't make a fool of yourself before we even get to the guild!" I shout mockingly at him and cross my arms under my chest with a smirk gracing itself upon my face.

Luke grins and I match it just as well, "Then let's go!"

"Here we go," Zee groans in amusement and shakes his head with a smile.

"Alright!" My clothes fly off my body, leaving me in my undergarments, and I take off towards the guild that is now plainly in sight.

"Could you not strip for one day?!" Luke shouts angrily as he catches up. Zee laughs and runs after us, and passes Luke quickly, sticking his tongue out at him as he does.

I shake my head and speed up, "That would go against my training!" I call back with a cheerful voice. The guild is in sight and I use my last burst of energy to make it to the doors and inside before Luke. Zee quickly races in behind me and keeps running into the inside of the guild.

I grin devilishly as I shut the large doors on Luke. Next I hear a loud bam of him colliding with the heavy doors. "Some wind mage you are!" I call through the doors while laughing at his expense. "You can't even run faster than a girl!"

Suddenly, the doors burst open and I'm sent flying across the room into a tall, muscular guy with spiked white hair. I knock both of us over the table he was sitting at, but I jump up quickly to my feet, unfazed.

"LUKE! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MAKING A FOOL OF ME!" I yell at him in fury as cold fog surrounds me starting at my feet and making its way up the height of my shoulders as my anger builds up inside of me.

"You don't need me for that!" He laughs and flies over to me using his wind under his feet. Zee laughs with him while leaning on a table nearby next to a small girl with a red ribbon tied into her blue hair. I glare at both of them.

My hands ball into fists and ice encases around them. "Bastards!" I yell as I put my hands together to form ice magic. "Ice Make, Bow and Arrows!" A bow made of ice appears in my hand and a sheathe of arrows, all of ice as well, also appear on my back. This is my ice creation magic. I form weapons and other objects that I can control even far away from me. Mainly I use bow and arrows to shoot down Luke when he's pissing me off.

I load an arrow and aim it in the air at Luke.

Luke sweat-drops nervously and quickly flies away from me, "Crap, not the ice arrows! Eve come on, those hurt like hell!" He cries in protest, but I just laugh evilly and move my bow to follow him around the room.

"Good to know!" I laugh heartily and let one fly towards him. It just barely misses him and he shrieks in surprise and drops to the ground. I missed on purpose, he was just seriously injured a week ago and I don't plan on letting him be again for a while now. If we get into any trouble, I'm not dragging his sorry ass out of it if he can't move his body himself. Then I aim at Zee and he backs away slowly while almost everyone in the room's eyes are on the three of us. It's an itchy feeling for me to be the center of attention.

"Calm down, we can work this out." Zee tries to reason nervously. Luke blows him back over to me, and then lands next to him and holds his hands up in front of him in surrender.

"Alright, alright. You can stop shooting at us now, we're even." He sighs in agitation and defeat.

I roll my eyes and when I drop my arms the bow and arrows break into crystals and disappear. "Actually, I beat you here and also won that one. So what's my score, fifty to ten to five in the last two weeks maybe?" I laugh lightly at their annoyed expressions.

"Oh shut up, Ice Queen." Zee growls and I kick him in the chest. He's sent flying backwards into the girl he was standing near before. He quickly gets off her and helps her up with an apologetic smile, "Oh, I'm so sorry. My friend over there is just an idiot." I frown and huff with my eyes narrowed at him.

The girl laughs, "It's okay, we have a lot of those here." Zee laughs with her and a few others from the guild join in.

Luke rolls his eyes then yells at me, "Oh, but one more thing, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" He points to me in my bra and underwear. I'm unaffected by this, as always.

I put a hand on the back of my head and stretch so my stomach is showing very much and my breasts are pointing in the air with an attractive pose, "Why, does this make you uncomfortable?" I smirk with my eyes on him and add a flirtatious wink. A couple of guys get closer to me with blushes on their faces and excited looks as if I would strip all the way down to the buff. I roll my eyes at them but mostly ignore.

"Yes. Now put your clothes back on." He says bluntly and crosses his arms.

I sigh and pout a little, "You know, it's not my fault, I got as a bad habit." Zee snorts loudly in a failed attempt to cover his laughter.

I hear an older guy behind me speak to another man his age that is sitting next him at the bar, both with drinks placed in front of them, "And who does she remind you of?" The two men laugh, and I raise my eyebrows in curiosity. One of them has dark hair and the other has lighter hair with a cigar in his mouth. I wrangle my nose slightly in disgust. I hate cigars; I think they're disgusting. But whatever, I'm not his mother or anything.

"Are you here to join?" A woman, maybe a little younger than me, walks over to Luke and I with a tray of drinks on one hand that is raised up in the air. I think her name is Mirajane, I think she used to be a bikini model or something before her and a few other of the guild members disappeared for seven years.

"Yes, my name is Luke, that's Zee, and she's Eve." Luke smiles warmly to her and bows politely while pointing and introducing us. I sit down on his back before he straightens out and when he does, he flings me off casually to crash into another table. He turns his neck to glare at me, "Don't sit on me when I'm being respectful, unlike you!"

"Well, I'm tired because we had to run all the way from that last damn dark guild that you had to try and destroy!" I huff angrily and get up. I put on my sweatshirt and slip on a pair of jeans that have seen better days. I notice Zee breathe a sigh of relief next to Luke that I put my clothes back on.

"I'm not tired!" Luke argues and I walk over to face him off again. Zee turns around to face him as well and we give him incredulous looks.

"That's because you can fly, moron!" We growl then I shake my head and turn back to Mirajane with a smile. She watching us in amusement also with a small smile.

"What's so amusing?" I ask her innocently.

"You three, you're just like all of us in this guild." She laughs lightly. "So, what type of wizards are you?"

"I'm an ability-type shocker." Zee examines his nails as if he was a girl, and he has told people this way too many times to keep saying it.

I snort at Zee's antics, "I'm an ability-type ice mage." I reply and I'm in my bra and underwear again.

"And I'm an ability-type wind mage." Luke grins then frowns when he sees my clothes are gone again. "AND WILL YOU PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON?!"

I stick my tongue out at him and cross my arms smugly, "Oh you've seen me plenty of times like this, and it still bothers you?" I grin suggestively and his face darkens in a blush. There are some catcalls and wolf howls from a bunch of guys behind me and that makes my grin widen.

Suddenly, I'm blown back into a bar and beer dumps all over me. I quickly freeze it and it breaks off my body. I smirk at Luke once I stand up. "Is that all you got? I would've thought you'd have a little more fire in that nonexistent six-pack of your's." I laugh loudly when Luke's face now reddens in anger, and Zee bursts out laughing with me.

"Wind Blade!" He shouts with a hand extended and curved blades of wind fly towards me.

"Freeze!" I shout and dodge the ones that were too far away to be able to freeze them. I can also control my magic from far away when it's on defensive. "Ice Make, Ravens!" I shout and raven shaped ice figures fly speedily towards Luke. He swiftly dodges them and lands on a table with a younger brunette drinking straight from a barrel of alcohol. I sweat-drop when I notice her not even flinch when the table is thrown away by the impact of Luke hitting it at full force.

"Bitch!" Luke growls and lunges for me with good speed by using his wind magic. But he is cut off by Zee's arm placing a small barrier between us.

"Okay, can we stop fighting for just a few minutes please? I would like to get the arrangement of joining this guild done before you two destroy it." He says sternly and we grumble and cross our arms while facing away from each other like children. Zee speaks to Mirajane, "So, can we join?" He smiles politely with hope prominent in his eyes.

Mirajane laughs lightly and smiles with him, "Of course, let me just get the stamp for the Fairy Tail symbol." She walks off and comes back after a few seconds with a large stamp. "Where would you like it and what color?" She asks me first with a happy smile.

I smile back and pull down my sweatshirt so the spot where the spot above my heart is visible, "Purple and right over the heart please." She puts the stamp down on it and keeps it in that spot for a few seconds then pulls it off. The Fairy Tail symbol is now over my heart. Luke gets a orange one on his left shoulder and Zee gets a yellow one on the right side of his neck.

* * *

"So, are you dating one of those guys?" The girl from before that was drinking straight from the barrel, Cana, asks me and I spit out my wine in surprise and glance wildly at her. We've been getting to know the Fairy Tail members for a few hours now, but that sudden question from Cana completely took me off guard.

"No!" I exclaim in an even voice. "Luke's too annoying and arrogant, and Zee is like a brother to me."

Cana rests her hand on her palm, "So you don't have a boyfriend?"

I sigh and set down my glass and stare into the distance, "I have a guy that I haven't seen in years, and I know he cared about me a lot when we were kids."

"So a childhood sweetheart?" Mirajane smiles sweetly.

"Uh, sort of. More like an advanced fellow pupil relationship." I shrug and look around the guild to see Luke fighting with that huge white haired guy I crashed into before, whom I now know as Elfman, Mirajane's younger brother. And Zee is talking with the Master.

"Did you 'care deeply' about him too?" Cana interrupts my thoughts.

I shrug and sip from my glass, "I guess, because I was upset when I had to go off on my own after-" I cut off and a large lump forms in my throat after just thinking about that part of my past. "After, something happened, and I couldn't be around him or my younger brother for a while."

"You have a younger brother?" Mirajana asks with a soft, understanding voice.

I sigh and rest my head on my palm, "Yeah, I left when he was seven. I had to leave because something bad happened to the three of us."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Mirajane asks softly then apologizes quickly with a reproachful look quickly etched on her face and I smile weakly.

"No, it's fine. My brother left to go after a demon that destroyed our home and killed our parents. By the time the three of us had caught up with him, he was exhausted from attacking the demon and had collapsed by the time we got there. UI, Leon, and I quickly took over and tried our best to stop the demon from completely destroying the town. But we couldn't do it and UI lost her right leg." I suck in a deep breath at the sharpness of that memory.

"The boy who cared about me, Leon, was knocked unconscious while I was hit across the head badly and paralyzed to watch the rest of it unfold. UI fought it off as best as she could, but she couldn't kill it." My eyes turn sad, the color of clear blue water. "UI made the ultimate sacrifice to save all of us; she sealed Deloria in the 'Iced Shell.' That was the last I ever saw of her and when I woke up in the morning, Leon was gone and my brother was nowhere to be seen. I didn't bother searching for either of them for too long because I knew I probably would never see either of them again. So, I returned to the place where we had been training with UI and kept training there by myself for a few years until I met Luke and Zee." I finish and Mirajane and Cana have shocked and sad expressions written across their faces.

Cana opens her mouth to speak, but I cut her off, "Sorry, but if you're going to ask, I don't want to talk about it anymore. That's the most I've said about it in a while and speaking about my past brings up too many bad memories." I apologize softly.

"No, it's all right. We understand." Cana offers me a small smile and I nod gratefully.

I bring up the question that has been stuck in my head since I first recognized Mirajane, "Hey, Mira, I have a question. Is it true that you and a couple others in this guild were sealed away on your guild's holy island for seven years?"

Mira smiles sheepishly, "Yeah, myself, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana, Natsu, Lucy, Levy, the Master, Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Gildarts, Laxus, Lily, Happy, Carla, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow." She lists off all of them. I know only a few by name so far and maybe by how they look a little.

I nod then I blink in shock once I realize something, "Wait, do you mean-"

Suddenly, a man runs into the guild. "Master! Master! There's trouble with Lamia Scale!"

The Master sits up from his position on the bar, "What happened?!"

"They've been attacked and all have either serious injuries or have been knocked unconscious for a while! One was captured as well!" He shouts and everyone's attention is on him at this moment.

"Who is the captive?" Master asks in shock and leans foreword.

"Leon Vastia." My glass shatters on the floor when I drop it in surprise.

* * *

Please keep reading and review!

* * *

I just came up with this after watching Fairy Tail anime and I wanted something new to work on, so yeah. Hope you all like it! :)


	2. Surprises At Every Turn

Surprises At Every Turn

Eve's POV

My whole body tenses in shock. In a flash, I'm over in front of the man and picking him up by the collar of his shirt roughly with a death glare in the eye that is not covered by my dark bangs. "Where is he?! Where is Lamia Scale?! Where did they take him?!" I shout and shake him violently as I do so.

He scrunches up his face and leans his face away from mine with a fearing expression, "T-To the N-North!' He stutters, and I drop him to the ground and whip around to face the Master.

"I want to go." I tell him with all seriousness in my voice.

Master closes his eyes and slowly shakes his head in disagreement. "No, Eve. We're going to wait for Natsu's team to return and they will go and help with the damage. It is not our problem anyway." He says with a sigh; I clench my teeth in anger as Zee and Luke quickly come to my side for support on the issue at hand.

"All due respect, Master, but Eve has some personal business with this." Zee explains calmly but I can tell he's a bit on edge.

The sandy haired man speaks up, "Are you Eve Fullbuster?" I turn to him and nod with a grim look on my face. There are a few gasps of surprise and some whispering from the other iild members surrounding us when I agree that it is my name, but I ignore them.

"I want to know what's going on there. Luke, can you get us there quickly?" I whip around to him, and he's grinning widely in excitement.

He smiles giddily, "As long as you don't mind going very fast!"

I nod and turn back around to the sandy haired man and address him, "How far to Lamia Scale?"

He flinches at my loud and demanding tone, but answers quickly, "It'll take about two days by vehicle."

"That'll be a few hours by flying at full speed." Luke says and Zee goes to grab our few belongings that we left in the areas we were sitting in before. It doesn't take him long and he's back in less than a minute with everything.

I take my bag and sling it over my shoulder and go to step towards the front doors. "Eve, we are waiting for our strongest team for this mission!" Master argues with a red face of anger. I ten slightly just to face him and narrow my eyes, cross my arms, and shake my head in disagreement.

"I apologize, Master, but I have to take care of this myself so I know that my former friend is safe. Send the other team if you want when they return, but I will be long gone by then." I twist my neck to stare Zee in the eyes with the same expression I just gave Master. He quickly opens his mouth to argue because he knows me well and knows what I'm about to tell him. "Stay here." I order firmly.

"No." He retorts angrily and I glare fully at him. My dark aura seeps out of my pores as I stare him down and dare him to disobey me.

"Stay here Zee, I can't make all three of us fly there at the speed we need to go now if we want to get there in time. You'd just slow us down." Luke speaks up solemnly and claps a hand on his shoulder as a goodbye until we get back.

"No, I'm coming with you two. Through hell or high waters, I am with you both." Zee grabs my arm. I narrow my eyes at him and a cold fog surrounds his arm. He automatically lets go because he doesn't want his arm frozen then broken off of his body like I do to people who really piss me off.

My voice is hard, "You'll stay here because if we keep wasting time and don't get there soon enough, he could be dead soon." My throat clenches at the thought of Leon dying before I can reach him or see him again after these long, painful years. I turn around to Luke, "Let's go."

"Right." He nods we run out of the doors.

"Wait, you two!" Master shouts in aggravation but we're out the doors and halfway into the courtyard outside.

"Wait, Eve, do you know Gray Fullbuster?!" Cana shouts after us as we run.

"Yes, he's my younger brother!" I reply then Luke's wind envelops us and we disappear from their view.

~A Few Hours Later~

Gray's POV

We walk into the guild after almost destroying that last town on the job to capture a mage that has been using his magic to influence people to hand over money to him.. Lucy's groaning in remorse at how much trouble we're going to get in when Master sees us.

I laugh to myself. 'A job well done as always!'

Natsu is still out of commission from the train ride home, so Erza and Happy took him to Lucy's house there the second we got into town. Lucy wasn't too happy about that either.

"Welcome back!" Mira smiles brightly at Lucy and I, but something is behind that smile. "Um, Gray, there was someone here that I think you might've known sometime. Eve Fullbuster." I freeze in shock and my mouth drops open to the floor.

"You have a sister, Gray?!" Lucy exclaims in surprise and drops the drink Mira just handed her.

"What do you mean she's been here?!" I shout urgently at Mira and she flinches slightly but responds quickly.

"Eve joined Fairy Tail with her teammates Luke and Zee earlier today. After she heard that your old fellow pupil, Leon, was captured by someone she ran off with Luke to go and save him." She replies then glances over to the corner of the bar, "Zee is still here though." She gestures to a dark-purple haired man sitting at the corner with an angry expression written all over his face.

I stomp over to him and grab him by the collar of his shirt and hold him up in the air, "Where is Eve?!" I shout in his face, and he meets my eyes evenly with his own annoyed ones.

"Hold on, Gray! Calm down!" Lucy exclaims again, but I ignore her and continue to glare at Zee.

"Wow, you're just like Eve. You must be Gray." The man snorts in agitation and shrugs himself out of my hold and sits back down on his stool. "Oh, and don't bother going after her, she's long gone to save her _'boyfriend'_ and left me behind." He growls and throws his fist down on the bar and it shudders from the impact. "I'm gonna kill both that ice maiden and bird when they get back!"

"I'M NOT A FRICKING BIRD!" A blonde with brown eyes just like Lucy's comes out of nowhere, yells loudly at Zee, and tackles him to the ground. He gives Zee a few punches to the face until Zee shoves him off.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Zee yells at him and his face heats up in anger.

"Eve sent me back 'cause she 'doesn't want me to get killed!' " Luke spits out and crosses his arms. "It's not like she's so powerful and everything that she can defeat that bastard Morgan!"

"Luke, you're an idiot, she's doing what she always does whenever she's a huge fight! She tells us to stay behind and she risks her life trying to defeat him all by herself!" Zee yells at Luke and he freezes as he comprehends what Zee is saying. Luke runs a hand through his blonde hair and blows air out of his mouth slowly.

Lucy stumbles over to Luke with disbelieving and shocked expressions all over her face, "Onii-san?" All of our mouths drop open to the floor, and his does as well.

"Lucy-chan?! You finally made it out of the hellhole?!" He shouts in joy and picks her up and twirls her in a tight hug that makes her face blue from lack of air after just a few seconds.

"Onii-san, can't-breathe!" She gasps and he reluctantly lets her go and sets her down on her feet gently.

"Sorry." He laughs lightly then his expression turns serious when he remembers what important is going on.

I turn to him with urgency in my eyes, "Who's Morgan?" I go back and forth between looking at him and Zee as they exchange looks together themselves.

Zee sighs and runs a hand through his hair after Luke nods to him, "Morgan is an asshole who has had it out for us, mainly Eve, for about a year now. He must've been doing some researching or something for a while to trace all the way to Leon and attack his guild."

"Eve told me something that after the two of us were knocked out that last time a few weeks ago, Morgan mentioned something about taking away someone she loved. That's why she was on edge for the next few days. I thought she was just pissed off with him for almost killing us for the tenth time." Luke adds and keeps himself next to Lucy.

"Why did you listen to her when she told you to come back?" I cut in harshly and Luke meets my angry eyes with his own distressed ones.

"Because she told me to." Something in his eyes throws me off to be able to reply. "There was something off about her, and I knew I had to get back and get Zee." He finishes and turns to Zee with a grave expression.

"Come on then, she took a magic motorcycle so we should be able to catch up when she is about an hour away from the place." Zee nods and I step in again.

"I'm coming with you." I demand and they nod in understanding but also a little reluctantly.

Lucy grabs Luke's arm and clutches onto it, "Me too."

Luke looks down at her in surprise, "Lucy, this is very dangerous. This guy that we're going to be fighting can kill you with a flick of his wrist, but he prefers to have it be slow and painful for his own amusement. Morgan is truly evil and ruthless. The three of us have plenty of scars all over our bodies to show for it." He warns her in a low tone.

I grimace and my hands clench into fists at my sides at the thought of Eve getting so many scars from whoever this guy is.

"Eve is your friend, right? And she's Gray's sister. I'm coming with you guys." Lucy says determinedly and Luke smiles warmly down at her. I'm anxious to get going and I know it is clearly showing on my face. Both Leon and Eve are in danger. Sometimes I could care less about Leon, but I don't want to see him dead.

"Can you get all of us to fly like this?" Lucy asks as we run out of the front doors after a worried bye from Mira and some yelling and warnings from Gramps.

"I will sure as hell try!" Luke shouts and raises his right arm to the sky with his eyes staring straight forward into the distance. "Spirits of the wind, please grant me your guided power, Group Flight!" He declares and powerful winds surround him then make their way around us. Soon we are all engulfed in wind, and I can feel us begin to move very fast and the ground quickly leaves the bottoms of my feet.

My head whips back and forth in amazement, "What is this?!" I yell in surprise as we whip out of Magnolia and high into the sky.

"One of my most powerful spells, Group Flight!" Luke yells back over the roaring of the wind. He is in the center of all of us with his right arm still raised in the air. "I can only do it once in a while because it takes up a lot of power, and the spirits of the winds work hard to help me do this, it's not just me!"

I stare ahead with what I know is a determined look on my face and my jaw is set tightly. _'I'm coming Eve, and I won't leave you by yourself this time!'_

Eve's POV

I whip though countless towns and villages at top speed on the motorcycle.

_'I have to get to Leon and kill that bastard Morgan. If I don't get there soon, then Morgan will definitely kill him out of impatience or boredom.'_ A nervous sweat drop falls down the side of my head in anticipation. I pick up the speed so the trees are just barely visible as I pass. _'Also at this rate, I'll run out of magic energy by the time I get there.'_ I grimace. _'Leon, wait for me and stay alive!'_

Mira's POV

I continue to serve everyone drinks and food and join conversations whenever someone wants me to, but I'm really worried about Gray, Lucy, Eve, Luke, and Zee. I've heard of Morgan before and I know he's very powerful and almost impossible to defeat even by multiple powerful mages. Many mages have gone on job requests to kill him, but they were either destroyed completely or had all their magic taken completely from their bodies.

Suddenly, Max sucks in very loud, deep breath from the table he is sitting at talking with Warren. Max glances around the room in deep confusion. "What happened…?" He trails off and I make my way over to him.

"Are you alright, Max?" I ask softly and he looks up at me with his eyebrows scrunched together in deep thought.

He questions me hastily, "Mira, when did I get back to the guild?"

"About a few hours ago, why?" I reply.

Max jumps out of his chair and quickly questions me again, "Did I talk to a girl named Eve Fullbuster?!"

I take a step back, startled. "Yes, she left to go get Leon from Lamia Scale, then Zee, Luke, Lucy, and Gray went after her."

"Oh no, this isn't good…" He trails off in worry and begins to pace around the room.

"What's wrong?" Cana puts down her mug and glances over at us.

"That man, the one I guess I must've told Eve about, well, he didn't attack Lamia Scale or kidnap anyone." Max starts nervously and explains, "I was doing a job in the next town over from the one Lamia Scale is and I met him in the woods. He took over my body with his magic after I mentioned what guild I'm from and sent me back here to tell Eve that he had captured her friend. I also heard him mutter something about capturing her and stealing her own magic power!" He panicks and Cana and I gasp.

* * *

Please keep reading and review!

* * *

Cliffhanger! Hahaha! I know, I am very evil!


	3. Deceptions and Meetings

Deceptions and Meetings

Eve's POV

I soon reach where Morgan and Leon are. I found them by tracing Morgan's magic power.

Once I get to the doors to the inside of the castle I jump off the motorcycle and leave it lying there. There is no need to be stealthy or quiet; Morgan knows I'm here. He can feel my magic power as I can his.

"Ice Make, Ravens!" I form my arms in a ice creation position in front of me and yell it. My ice ravens break down the large door.

Morgan is standing in the middle of the large room with a wide smile of pleasure and mock welcoming. "Hello Eve, it's been too long." His voice is deep and deceiving. His dark hair falls into his cold green eyes. His build is strong and lurk used the term one time; 'he's build like a fucking bull!'

I snort in fake amusement and stomp over to stand just a few feet in front of him. But I can't concentrate on him and the situation. I have to find Leon and get him out of here as fast as I can. "Where's Leon?" I question hastily and whip my head back and forth across the room in search of him.

A chilling expression comes over Morgan and his face darkens. This does catch my attention. "He's not here. He never was." My breath hitches in my throat.

"What do you mean?!" I stutter and yell at the same time.

"It was all a rouse to get you to come here, Eve." He laughs evilly and slowly circles me. I fight the urge to bite his hand off when he caresses my cheek on the way by, and picks up my long, heavy, dark braid for a second and then lets it flop back down on my back. "I never attacked Lamia Scale, and I have no intentions to. I just want you and your power." I hiss in irritation and whip my head around to see him admiring me from my left side.

"What do you need my power for? You have plenty of your own." I growl and he tsks me while wagging a finger in my face, now facing my front again. I flush in anger at him treating me like a small child who doesn't understand.

Morgan continues thoughtfully, "But you have this spitfire in you that makes me want your power as well." He now speaks like he's on schedule for something important and he needs to get this done as soon as possible, "So, I would like to have you down before your friends get here." Now he speaks in a wistful tone and I'm really staring to get pissed off with him now, "Ah, I haven't had a show in a while, so this one will probably be the best since the last one we had." He laughs again and this time I aim a kick to his jaw, but he catches my foot and in a flash, I'm across the room groaning in pain.

He approaches me and leans down into my face with a sadistic grin, "And your lover and brother will be here this time, so that'll make it even more delicious!" My breath catches in my throat when I hear multiple males yelling outside close to the broken down door. I curse loudly and bang my head against the wall in frustration.

"Let the fun begin!" Morgan declares joyously with his arms spread out around him, and he steps away from me. I take his unblocked moment to spring up and attack him again.

"Ice Make, Arrow Rain!" I shout with my arms in the creation position. Arrows fly down on top of Morgan but he easily dodges them and lands behind me. I just have enough time to whip around and catch a glance at my two best friends, long lost brother, and lost lover.

All of them are standing at the destroyed doors and all their lips forming my name before I scream and collapse to the hard floor with a terrible pain spreading all throughout my entire body.

Three Hours Ago: Zee's POV

We make it to Lamia Scale to check out the damage first there. Luke lands us in front of the guild. We're all shocked to find that there are wizards walking in and out of the doors, joking, laughing, and some messing around. All of them look perfectly fine.

"What the-" I'm cut off when a spiky white-haired guy with narrow eyes spots Gray and walks over to us.

"What do you want, Gray?" He says in a challenging tone and gets all up in his face. Gray is dumbfounded and Lucy's mouth drops open to the pavement stones in shock.

"Leon?! I thought you were kidnapped?!" Gray stutters out in surprise. Now it's Luke and I's turn for our mouths to fall open in shock with Lucy.

"You're Leon?!" I shout which turns some guild member's heads. I ignore them and approach the guy. He and everyone else in his guild, from what I can tell, look unharmed and not shaken up at all. Was this all a trick?

"Yeah, and who are you?" He turns to me, almost lazily. My gaze turns downwards as I think and run my hands through my dark purple hair and realize that we had been tricked once again by that bastard Morgan!

Luke groans next to me and face palms. I'll bet you all the money and IQ I have that he just realized the same thing.

"Oh, I want to kill that asshole even more now Screw letting Eve take care of it!" Luke growls angrily, but then exchanges a nervous glance with me. "Eve doesn't know that they weren't attacked." I close my eyes and yell out in aggravation. To my left, I hear Lucy jump away from me in surprise and I force myself to calm down.

"Gray, you know what this means, right?" I open my eyes and stare at him with a tired look. I feel like I have aged mentally too much for someone my physical age.

After I say this, Gray's face comes to the realization that I already know. "She doesn't know about this." Gray curses and the air around Luke whips around faster than normal.

"What are you going on about, Gray?" Leon frowns deeply at him and looks between all of us.

"Eve came back." Gray grinds his teeth. Shock, joy, and excitement shoot through Leon's face when he hears the name of Luke and I's best friend.

"Where is she then?!" He looks around as if she's hiding from his sight, waiting for him to come and look for her.

I speak up before Gray can, "She's on her way to beat up a guy whom she thinks had kidnapped you just recently." Now confusion is written all over Leon's face.

"What? I was never kidnapped by anyone." He exclaims and I nod in agreement.

"Yeah, that's the bastard's plan. To lure Eve there to him with that dirty trick."

Luke motions for us all to surround him as he does the Group Flight again. "We'll explain more on the way, but we have to get going if we don't to just get there to see Eve's last moments."

Present Time: Eve's POV

A gut-wrenching pain enters my body and writhe on the ground and clutch my head in my hands as I go back an forth in-between screaming and shrieking in distress. The pain is the worst coming from my head. I scream one last time then feel the wind rushing past me and the pain abruptly stops. I gasp and quickly try to get up to my feet, but my limps can't seen to work by themselves.

Strong arms pick me up then slap me across the face once I'm balanced enough with my feet placed on the floor. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Zee yells at me in fury, and I glare heatedly back at him.

"Check that, she wasn't!" Luke lands next to me and glares at me as well.

"Oh shut up bird! I do my business alone! You two have no right to interfere!" I push them away from me and turn back to a fully smirking Morgan.

"Aren't you going to greet your brother and lover?" He mocks and I scoff.

"Yeah, I will. I want to beat your ass first!" I reply and charge towards him with my arms incased with ice. "I'm going to make you a bloody mess that will be hardly recognizable!" I shout in rage and get a good punch to his stomach. He grunts and then I'm flown back into a wall again.

"Eve!" All the guys shot in worry, some in anger. I get right back up and lunge myself at him again.

"HE'S MINE! NONE OF YOU TOUCH HIM!" I make it halfway to Morgan before my body acts on its own accord and throws me up onto the roof.

Morgan puts a hand above his eyes as if he was looking somewhere very far away and looks up at me and chuckles. "That's if you can even get near me!" I fall back down to the ground in front of his feet. I try to get up, but I can't for the time being. "Now, as I was saying, before you so rudely attacked me. I want your power because when I was last fighting you, I noticed that you have some magic power locked in you that would rival my own greatly. Did you know this?" He peers down at me curiously, and I manage to heave myself up partly with my elbow.

I suck in a deep breath and forcefully pull myself up slowly to stand. Right now it looks like he wants to talk, so I'll recover as much as I can during this time. "Of course, I was the one who sealed it years ago. It must've been UI's hard training that got me like this." I smile regretfully, but still continue, "I decided years ago that I do not want this power that I have. If I was in a dire situation where there was no choice but to use it to protect innocents, then I would once again unlock it. I have unlocked it once since the first time. It takes days of constant concentration to seal it away again, and I have to be completely alone." I explain and wipe some blood from my cheek. "It is very difficult to keep it under a lock and key as well. Many times while I was fighting you I almost let it go."

"Oh, so that's why you were going insane and couldn't concentrate a few weeks ago when we were fighting him?" Luke questions and steps towards us. He gets a warning glance from Morgan and slightly backs off. Morgan could kill me in a second if anyone pisses him off, being how close I am to him.

"Actually, no. That was because of you." I reply, then glare at him remembering what he did to piss me off so badly. Zee begins to snicker quietly behind Luke while he shrinks away from my terrifying gaze.

I get a bright red tick mark on my head, "I went insane because, YOU MESSED YOU THE FRICKING STRATEGY I HAD ALL SET UP TO HAVE US WIN, AND WE BARELY GOT OUT OF THERE IN ONE PIECE, YOU ASSHOLE!" In a second, I'm over next to Luke and have him in a very tight chock hold and he's clawing at my arm. His face is quickly turning blue when Zee shoves me off him. Luke slumps to the ground and begins to gasp deeply to take in deep lungfuls of air.

"Would you calm down?!" Zee yells at me, and I glare right track at him.

"What if I don't want to, Zee?!" I yell in his face and our foreheads are now touching.

"Then I'll beat your skinny little ice princess ass!" He shouts at me and I laugh loudly.

"Come at me, I can beat you bloody in seconds!" My eyes flash and he's up on top of a ice pillar with his purple hair brushing the high ceiling.

Zee's eyes meet mine and a shock goes through my body and sends me to my knees. He jumps down from the pillar while I gasp for air and lands next to me, "Stop it, we gotta focus this time on that asshole over there." He gestures to Morgan who is watching us in amusement.

"Fine, but I'm still kicking both of your asses later." I crack my knuckles and a cold fog surrounds me.

"How about it, Morgan? What game are we going to play today? Quite frankly, I'm getting sick of these." Zee's face darkens and electricity surrounds him as he builds up his power like I am doing.

"Oh, I just want all of your to see the expression of pure agony and fear on Eve's face once I take away all her power." He smirks evilly. Luke stands on the other side of me, and I feel both him and Zee tense up. "But, I want some privacy with her first." He snaps his fingers and Luke and Zee drop to the ground by my feet. My eyes widen and I whip around to see Gray and Leon walking towards me with pained expressions then picking me up in their arms and carrying me over to Morgan.

I struggle with all I can, but I can't get out of their iron grips. "Damn you, Morgan, I should've killed you while I had the chance!" I shout in fury then stiffen up completely when I realize I just said that out loud.

Suddenly, Gray and Leon drop me roughly onto the ground then their entire bodies are completely covered with ropes except for their faces.

"Damn it, Eve!" Gray shouts and they both struggle against the ropes but it's no use. I don't pay any mind to them, I am staring in fear at the demon of a mage standing above me with a unearthly furious expression written all over him.

Then I experience the terrible pain of having my leg cut off right after the knee right here and now.

My high pitched scream of agony sends Leon and Gray over the edge. They try biting at the ropes and cotinuing to try and use ice magic.

"Your magic doesn't work in those ropes." Morgan says with a blank eyes as he continues to stare down at my sobbing, badly bleeding form. "And you're as good as dead now, I don't really need your power anyway." He says to me and then he's gone.

The ropes binding Leon and Gray disappear, and Luke and Zee rush over to me and each let out a deranged sob at the sight of my horrible appearance.

I suck in a deep breath and eventually I can stop myself from screaming and crying. I can't stop the blurry, constant tears from dripping down my pale face though.

A blonde girl that looks just like Luke appears next to him and tears start welling up in her eyes while she looks at me.

"Eve….." Zee chokes and slaps a hand over his mouth.

I notice the girl is wearing a belt to hold up her skirt, "Do you mind if I use that?" I grind my teeth and she nods hastily and quickly pulls the belt off, careful to keep her skirt up as she does so. She hands it to me, "Luke, push me into a sitting position." He does so and leans me up against his chest in-between his legs.

I look at Zee and I know he can't do what I'm going to ask. I turn to Gray and he looks like he's about to cry as well. "Gray, I want you to wrap this as tight as you can around my leg and do not chicken out, no matter how much I scream." I stare him evenly in the eyes. He nods and takes the belt from me.

Leon sits next to me and takes my left hand in both of his and squeezes it. I smile weakly and nod gratefully to him. "Ready?" Gray asks hoarsely.

"No. Do it." I say before I think twice about it and decide I'd just rather die of blood loss.

I close my eyes tightly and bite my tongue. A piercing pain shoots up my leg and my mouth opens involuntarily and I scream bloody murder. "As tight as it can go!" I choke out with my eyes closed tightly. It tightens a little more and I shriek and squeeze the life out of Leon's hands. "Now make me a temporary leg out of ice." I grind my teeth. Then my thigh gets just a bit cold and the bleeding stops.

I suck in a deep breath and heave myself up to stand. After a few seconds, I get my balance back and it hurts like hell to walk on the leg, but I have to suffer through it to find Morgan.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Luke grabs my shoulders once I start towards the destroyed door to outside. "Where the hell are you going now?! Your leg was just cut off!" He exclaims in shock.

"I'm gonna go kill that little shit for tricking me and for fucking cutting my damn leg off!" I yell in complete anger and hatred. A freezing fog that expresses my emotions, surrounds me. "He will not get away with what the did! I am not holding back on that bastard anymore!"

Luke looks me up and down in disbelief, "Eve, we're all very pissed about what he did to you. And I want to track him down right now and slice him into a countless amount of pieces with my wind, but we have to get you back to the infirmary back at the guild." He looks steadily back into my eyes.

Zee groans, "That's if the Master will let us back in after directly disobeying him." I groan in aggravation at the reminder.

"As if this situation didn't suck enough!"I rub my temples then glance at Luke, "Sorry man, I know Fairy Tail's your dream guild." I hang my head in shame after realizing what I have done. They most likely will kick us out of the guild now for disobeying the master on the first day that we were there.

Luke sighs, "Yeah, well, maybe we can just go to Blue Pegasus or something. That's what Zee voted for, right?" Luke glances over at Zee and he gives him a WTF look.

"When did we vote on this?"

"Two days after we grouped together, remember?" Luke says, "I wanted Fairy Tail, you wanted Blue Pegasus, and Eve wanted to ditch us and go back to the frozen wasteland she was in before." He teases me.

"Yeah, Eve is the antisocial one in our group." Zee joins Luke in teasing me. I cross my arms under my chest and look away from them, pouting. They poke me and laugh, and I keep on my pouty face.

"You guys are mean!" I whine like a little girl and Gray and Leon stare at me in surprise. All they had seen from me before is cold determination during training, and some kindness and humor. But never acting too much like an actual girl. Even when I was little.

Lucy laughs lightly, "Where were you living before, Eve?" She asks with a wide smile.

"Oh, just where Gray, Leon, and I learned under our master, UI. I'm surprised I managed to find it so quickly when I did." I giggle as I walk/limp heavily in between Luke and Zee, Lucy next to Luke, and Gray and Leon following silently a few feet behind.

"Yeah, you have a terrible sense of direction. I'm surprised you did too." Luke laughs at my expense and I slap his chest in mock anger.

"Says the wind magic user who got us lost ten times on the way to Fairy Tail!" I retort and cross my arms under my chest and suddenly my jacket is gone.

Luke frowns at me then yells, "Put your damn shirt back on!" Lucy and I laugh.

"I don't even know how this keeps happening anymore! They're just gone sometimes!" Then my pants disappear and Zee groans heavily.

"At least her underclothes don't come off." Zee shudders at the thought and I frown at him.

"So you think I'm hideous don't you?" Fake tears begin to well up in my eyes.

Luke grumbles to the left of me, "It's uncanny how quickly you recover from your leg being cut off not much more than ten minutes ago."

I shrug and smile thoughtfully to the blue sky, "It's a gift. I recover very quickly from mostly any kind of attacks." I grin and both of the boys roll their eyes at me.

"I think he must've hit an important nerve or something, because I think, no matter how strong you are, you should be able to feel that." Zee argues and then I just begin to laugh uncontrollably at this one thing.

My laughing is halted when a hand is placed on my shoulder from behind. I turn my waist to have my ice blue eyes meet Leon's own dark ones. "Eve, the three of us need to talk." He says completely serious and I sigh and nod.

"Yes, we do. Just give me a moment." I turn back to my guys and give each of them a hard stare. They gulp nervously, wondering what I'm about to say or do. "I want you two to go back to Fairy Tail and check on everything there. The town, the people, all the guild members, make sure everything and everyone are safe and secure. I wouldn't put it past Morgan to stop by there and try to do something that would hurt somebody, physical or emotionally." Luke and Zee nod in agreement. "Take Lucy with you as well, she obviously knows what it's usually like there, so she can give you the gist on how it is supposed to be." I smile at her and she also nods determinedly. "And if Morgan is there, lurking around the guild, or in or on the outskirts of town; I want you two to kill him." They both freeze in shock.

* * *

Please keep reading and review!

* * *

I just love my cliffhangers! *laughs evilly* Anyway, please tell me what you busy think of this chapter with reviews or IM's please!


	4. Ice Take Over

Ice Take Over

Eve's POV

"Eve, I really don't think we can do that!" Zee says nervously.

"Yeah, he took you down easily, how could we defeat him?" Luke adds, bitting his lip.

"Find something to help yourself with, use his own tactics against him, outsmart him. I'm sure you two can come up with something." I smile then give each of them a tight hug. "I'll be right behind you, stuck like glue, right?" I reassure and they smile softly at me and nod.

"See you soon, Eve," Zee and Luke say as Luke's wind surrounds them and Lucy then they're gone.

I turn around to the two guys whom I've missed so much in the past years. I slowly walk over to Gray then jump in his arms. He gladly wraps his arms around my shoulders, and I wrap mine around his waist. I inhale his scent in deeply, rouged manness. I sigh happily and reclutantly let go of him.

I step back from both of them then sit down on a rock. I'll have my reunion with Leon later when we're alone. I need to talk to him about some things that I've heard about. I share a look with Leon that tells him this and he nods in understanding but looks a little disappointed.

So, they start off by telling me what has been going on for both of them for the past few years and I listen carefully. After Leon finishes, they both stare at me expectantly and wait for me to start my story.

I sigh and open my mouth to tell my tale, "After everything happened, I went straight back to the cabin we were all staying in and continued to train down there alone. Only every few months I would go to the town nearby and get supplies I needed from the market. After four years of training by myself, I went up to the market one day and caught Luke's eye." I laugh lightly at what I'm about to say. "The kid tried to seduce me! I guess he didn't hear all the rumors about me from the people in town. How I don't take any shit anymore from people and all that. So he approached me and tried the most corniest pickup line, 'Hey, did you fall from heaven, because you're as beautiful as an angel' or something like that." Leon frowns and Gray cracks a grin. "And I socked him in the mouth. Zee apologized and treated me to dinner with the two of them." I smile softly at the memory. "We traded stories and then became a team a few days later."

I make a face, "Then Luke decided that he wanted to join Fairy Tail, 'his dream.' " I quote with my fingers and my mouth forms a regretful grim line, "Neither Zee or I realized how far away Fairy Tail was until after two days of traveling. The little bastard didn't tell us it was all the way on the other side of the continent until we were a quarter of the way there." I fall backwards onto my back with my hands behind my neck as I look up into the deep blue sky. I take a deep breath, "But we all promised that we would go there, so it did take us a while to get there, dodging Morgan, the military, and dark guilds along the way. 'Wouldn't be surprised if the council had a warrant for all of our arrests right now with so many ports, villages, towns, and whatever else we've destroyed by now." I chuckle.

"Then you'll fit right along in Fairy Tail." Gray grins and I laugh.

"Well that's good, I wouldn't want us to be in a 'proper' guild where if you knock down one building it's bounds for punishment. We would've have had lasted very long in one of those stupid things, and I'm sure as hell not going to Blue Pegasus." I shudder. "I've heard of some of those wackjobs there, and I'm not too interested." Gray laughs while I sigh and play with my thick dark braid. My hair is the same color as Gray's, but my eyes are an almost clear blue compared to his dark ones.

"Anyway, so finally we made it to Fairy Tail yesterday and joined." I smile and lean back to take in their expressions.

Gray is obviously happy that I joined his guild, and Leon looks a little upset on the same thing. But I promised I'd talk to him later about everything, so I'll put that to the side right now. "Where's your mark?" Gray asks and his eyes start running up and down my arms and legs in search for it.

"Here." I take off my jacket and then they can clearly see the purple Fairy Tail symbol on my chest.

Leon is just about to open his mouth to say something when a huge wind races towards us and stops next to me. I jump up to my feet and see a badly beaten up Luke in front of me. He has a black eye, blood is oozing out of my long cut down his forearm, and he's limping heavily. "Problem, Morgan's got Zee and he's holding him until you get back to Magnolia. Morgan said he wants to end this today, and I really think he means it this time." He pants and slumps down on top of me.

"Is everyone from the guild okay?" Gray steps foreword as I hold Luke up with his uninjured arm slung over my shoulder.

"Elfman, Cana, Erza, and a few others tried to fight him but they were all knocked unconscious after a few blows. It took longer to get Erza down, but he managed to." Luke pants then stares me dead in the eyes. "You know how I always said there would be a day when you would have to give out and release? Today is that day, Eve."

My eyes widen and I shake my head in disagreement, "I can't-"

"You have to. There is no other way since Master has gone away for a few days and no-one else can defeat him. He won't let anyone but you near him and he won't let Zee go until you fight." Anger boils up inside me and my body begins to shake. "And I doubt Zee will last much longer in the state I had to leave him in, and under the control of Morgan. It has to be you, Eve."

My bangs cover my eyes and thick cold fog surrounds my entire body making me barely visible. "Take me there now, and use as much power as you can to get there fast. That bastard has made a fool of me many times before, but I will not let him kill Zee, or any of our new comrades. I joined a guild for a reason, and damn well am I going to keep it that way!" I raise my head and shout forcefully to the sky.

"That's my girl." Luke says with a weak smile and wind envelops all of us. "I can just get you there in a half hour by using up all my magic power. Not too much that will kill me, just enough to put me out of the fight. So be prepared to have one hand short." He explains as we fly. I crack my knuckles and growl.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I have enough to kick his ass into the next century and then some!"

"I'll fight with you guys too." Leon speaks up. I grin at him.

"Good, I'll get to see how well you've improved. You two, Gray." They chuckle a bit but still stay serious with the task at hand. I turn back to Luke, "What's the status on everything?"

Luke sucks in a sharp breath then speaks, "Morgan moved to an old hut on the outskirts of town to rest and keep Zee locked down until you get there. The people in the town are for the most part okay, just shaken up a little from when Morgan loudly introduced himself to everyone. It wasn't pretty. Everyone in the guild is okay too, most of them are just tired and have minor injuries from trying to fight him. I told all of them before I left to get you that this is our fault and we would handle it ourselves with no interference. There was a bit of arguing, but I eventually got all of them to agree." Luke's face is pale; I can tell he's struggling from carrying all three of us and going at top speed.

"Okay, but just one more thing, how angry is Morgan?"

Luke groans and speaks between pants, "Not too much….. He, He got a bit angry just before I left and that's why he has Zee." Luke's now breathing very heavily with his head bowed and his hands on his knees.

I rub his back, "Okay, that's all I needed to know. Save your energy and don't speak anymore."

He lifts his head slightly, "We're here anyway." We land on the ground before the steps to the front doors of Fairy Tail and Luke collapses unconscious in my arms.

I curse, "Damn that Morgan." I try to lift him to take him inside the guild where he can be taken to a infirmary, but I can't lift him, he's too heavy for me.

"I've got him," Leon takes him and throws him over his shoulder like he was a rag doll. Gray walks ahead of us into the guild and we're met by two familiar faces and two I haven't seen. Lucy gasps when she sees Luke limp and being carried by Leon.

I offer her a weak smile, "Luke's fine, he just used up a ton of his magic power today and he's exhausted." She breathes out a sigh of relief but still looks anxious even after my explanation.

"Oh, follow me to the infirmary." Mirajane says with a nervous tone and Leon follows her upstairs.

I break my gaze from them then turn to Gray, "All right. I'm going to meet the asshole now and save that weak little Zee's ass." I pull Gray into a quick hug and I'm about to make my way back out of the front doors when a hand grabbing my arm stops me.

I look back to see a weak, bent over Cana struggling to just stand up, let alone walk over to me. "Where do… you think… you're going…."

"I'm going to go destroy that bastard that hurt my friends and everyone. It is my responsibility since he came here because of me. I will handle this myself as Luke told all of you." I stare ahead with a hardened expression. ''Morgan will get what he wants; he will get to see my power. Not have, just see it before it kills him." My voice is cold as I look back at Cana who is obviously having a hard time just clutching onto me. "Get to the infirmary and rest. I will definitely kill him, even if it means my life in the process!" I shake my arm out of her grasp and my body begins to glow a bright white.

I form my hands out in front of me in a split just as Gray and Leon run out of the doors in a hurry towards me. "Ice Body!" I shout forcefully and my body slowly encases in ice as a shell. "Release!" An even brighter glow surrounds my body and I unlock my true power.

"Eve!" Leon and Gray shout in shock. I float up in the air, and then zip foreward to where I know Morgan is.

"Here me, Morgan. I will fight you, but it must be fair with no tricks on either part. No-one else will be brought into the fight. It will be just you and me." I project my voice into the air to span across the entire town and the outskirts of it where he is residing. "You will let Zee go safely now. I want to see him safe before I fight you. Then it will be just you and me in a fight to the death this time. With NO interference from anyone or anything." I say that for the members of Fairy Tail.

I don't want them to get into the battle if they think I can't handle him. "If you do not meet my expectations on any of this, then this whole fight is all off. I will come and get Zee and that will be all. I will only defend myself and Zee if you attack, and I will leave Magnolia and disappear for good. You will never see me again, and I will have no one else see myself either." I command strongly.

Morgan's voice answers me and I know all of Magnolia can hear it, "You would really do that? Disappear from everyone and hide away like a little scared girl?" He mocks.

"Not as a scared girl. To protect innocent people and my friends and loved ones from danger." I declare and my power builds up inside of me. "No-one would ever be able to find me or see me again. I would obliterate myself if it was to save those I care about." Morgan chuckles through the link.

"Very noble of you. I hope you are prepared to die then."

"Do not be so sure that I will be taken down so easily in this fight." I state in a hard voice just as I land in front of the hut he is in.

Morgan steps out of the hut and tosses an unconscious Zee at my feet. "He is not dead." He says with a terrible, evil grin and my eyes turn cold in fury towards him.

I bend down and do not take my eyes off Morgan as I place one of my hands on Zee's forehead. A glow emits from my hand and goes into his body. In the next few seconds, Zee grunts in pain and opens his eyes. "Eve?" He croaks in a hoarse voice and struggles to get up. I help him up and push him behind me.

"Go back to the guild. I can handle Morgan." I order him with my eyes still on Morgan, whom is smiling in satisfaction at my rage.

"But-" He starts weakly, but I slap a hand over his mouth.

"No buts, and I want you to prepare everything for when I get back. I'm using _that_ spell."

Zee sighs tiredly behind me and I can hear the edge in his voice when he speaks, "You know how risky that one is."

"I do know, yes. But I am going to use it anyway." I speak with a firm voice and Zee chuckles humorlessly and starts to walk away.

I listen to the sound of his footsteps grow quieter and quieter until he stops when he's almost out of earshot. "I cannot stop Gray and Leon from trying to save you though. I can only warn them of what will become."

"Thank you." I say as a final answer and turn my attention to Morgan once again. Morgan smirks like he already won the fight that hasn't begun yet. The long-lasting battle we've had between us is still ranging, but _this_ fight has not started quite yet.

"Very noble and mature of you, Eve. You are growing into a fine, strong woman." He compliments lightly; I let out an annoyed breath.

"Enough with the smalltalk. I am going to end this right here and now." I shout at him and form my hands in front of me in a position similar to the Iced Shell. The difference is that my feet are placed in different places that the position of the Iced Shell. The right foot is behind me while the left foot is in the front. I cross my arms and my palms are facing the dark sky that is filling with clouds. "ICE MAGIC: ICE TAKE OVER!" My power swells around me in waves and half of it flows over to Morgan. This spell is very similar to the Iced Shell so that why I have to be very careful while performing it.

"You really think that can kill me?!" Morgan laughs mockingly.

My entire body is glowing a bright white, like pure ice, again and I smile in triumph, "Yes, I do." Now my power envelopes his body and spreads everywhere around it.

Morgan screams in pain, "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" His body writhes, and I keep it going like this as his body begins to freeze over starting at his feet.

"This is my power! You wanted to see it, so here it is!" I shout at him and push harder to get the process over with quicker. It puts more of a strain on my power, but I need to do this quickly before he can think of a way to escape.

Just when the ice is just reaching his waist, Morgan's eyes dart to something behind me and a rush of his power lashes out towards it. "If I can't kill you, then I can take out your lover!" He shouts in hysteria.

I hiss under my breath for a moment then regain my composure. I push my own power over to block the hit, and I receive a sharp, gut-wrenching pain on the left side of my body. I cry out a little then I hear Leon's voice behind me.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HER! NOT AGAIN! LET GO OF ME, GRAY!" His voice is strangled, full of pain, and angry.

"I'LL FINISH YOU ALL OFF!" Morgan screams in a mad frenzy as his body twitches and writhes uncontrollably from the pain I am conflicting upon him. His own power swells around him as a last resort to take us all out by self-destructing, but I can't let that happen.

"HELL NO!" I yell and push the last bit of my power to freeze the rest of his body.

Everything slows down after that.

I fall back slowly to the ground, completely drained of all my magic power after doing a spell that powerful. I listen to the sound of ice breaking into a million pieces as I stare up at sky that is now the bright color blue and birds are flying happily through it. Exhausted, happy, and relived tears well-up in my eyes which are probably the same color as those tears now. "I finally defeated him." I smile widely as everything starts to get blurry.

Leon and Gray's faces come into view. Leon pulls me up to lay my head on his lap while my head is cradled softly in his cool hands, "Eve, don't go. Keep your eyes open!" He cries and my eyes start to close, "Eve!" He exclaims my name in a pained voice. Everything is fading and becoming harder and harder to focus on as the moments go by.

I reach up my pale hand and place it on his cheek. My fingertips are greeted with hot wetness. "Aw, you're crying." I smile and speak softly as if my voice would break at any time. It feels as if it will. He leans into my touch with his tears dripping down his face and onto mine. Gray gulps in a crying breath and stares down at me too, kneeling next to Leon. I smile a bit wider, "You two really are sweet. And don't worry, I'm just going to…" My voice trails off when I loose consciousness.

"Eve! Eve! EVE!" I just hear Leon and Gray frantically calling my name before I fall into the darkness.

* * *

Zee's POV (Before 'Ice Take Over')

I am walking slowly back to the guild in a hazy mind. I'm not sure what is going on too much and my head is swimming in thoughts. I am almost halfway back to the guild when I see two figures running at full speed towards me in the distance. They get closer and closer until I recognize Leon and Gray.

"Zee! Where's Eve?!" Gray shouts wildly and my mind snaps back into focus.

I blink slowly and stare at him for a second, completely confused. "Eve? Oh yeah, she uh, she's facing off with Morgan, and I have to go back and get everything ready for when she returns." I sigh heavily and run a hand through my hair. "Eve is a nuisance, using that spell when it's so dangerous." I mutter darkly.

"What spell?" Leon asks cautiously, but I can detect worry coming from him.

"The Ice Take Over." I reply simply and they look clueless. "I'm guessing neither of you have heard of this?" I raise an eyebrow at them and continue, "Ice Take Over turns the victim's body to solid ice and usually it breaks a few seconds after being entirely frozen. It is very dangerous and usually fatal for the castor if they cannot handle the amount of magic power needed." Fear flashes across their faces, and I smile grimly at them in reassurance. "Don't worry, Eve will survive. She's done this one other time, and she just had some pretty serious symptoms for a few days afterwards."

"What kind of symptoms?" Leon questions with his voice hoarse and nervous.

I groan at the memory, "She had severe pain in her stomach for two days, her magic power was very weak for a while after that, and she got really nauseous. Just even moving her head the slightest would send her to heave up whatever she had recently." I grimace, "It wasn't a pretty sight. Eve was bedridden for another week even after the symptoms went away being with how weak she was. But, the master she learned this from told her that the symptoms usually vary every time she does it, so there is no telling what it'll be this time." My face darkens and my bangs cover my eyes as I think of the worst possibility. "The worst one her master told Eve about was the castor loosing all their memories after performing the spell. Not just of the people they know, who they are, how to live, and how to do everything. That is my biggest fear that she will end up like that and forget all of us." My voice breaks and I stare at my feet.

"That will not happen!" Leon shouts and bolts off to go after Eve.

Gray starts after him, "Leon! Wait!"

"Do not let Leon get too near her while she is performing the spell, Gray. Neither of you can stop her and it is dangerous to be close to her while she is doing that spell." I state gravely and he stops to listen. "Be careful." Gray continues running after Leon after that and I keep walking back to the guild myself.

* * *

Please keep reading and review!

* * *

You guys like? Yes? No? Maybe so? Tell me!


	5. So Many Things

So Many Things, I Don't Even Know Where To Start!

Luke's POV

I wake up in a bright white room in a white bed with my injuries patched up with fresh bandages.

_'Ugh, too much white in one room. I must be in an infirmary or a hospital.'_ I groan.

I turn my head to my left as I slowly start to wake up, and I see Lucy sitting in a chair next to my bed with a small smile etched on her pretty face. "Lucy? What am I doing here? Where's Eve and Zee?" I start to get up, but she gently pushes me back down into the sheets.

"They're right here." She gestures to the two beds next to me. Eve is sleeping peacefully directly to my right, and Zee is on her other side also sleeping, but he's snoring. I breathe a sigh of relief and relax back into the bed I'm in.

"So Eve defeated Morgan?" I ask Lucy and she nods grimly.

"Yeah, but we're starting to get worried about her. She hasn't woken up or moved since she passed out in Leon's arms after performing the Ice Take Over." Her face scrunches up nervously.

I sigh, "So she used that one? Well, then something like that is to be expected. It probably drained her of almost all of her magic power and her body shut down temporarily to recover the lost magic." I explain to Lucy, but she still looks uncertain about it. "I'm sure she'll wake up by tomorrow, by the least. Eve's a tough chick." I smile fondly at her sleeping form.

Then there's a sharp intake of breath to her right. I look past her and see Zee sitting up with a dazed expression. "Hey man, back from the dead?"

His head whips around to stare at me until he can focus and recognize me, "What happened?"

Lucy speaks up since I have no idea what happened after I lost consciousness in front of the guild after bringing Eve, Gray, and Leon back. "You returned to the guild and passed out in the middle of the front doorway. Eve was brought back by Gray and Leon unconscious too." Lucy glances nervously at Eve's still form. Zee groans and runs a hand through his hair.

"Has she woken up yet?"

"No, she hasn't even moved in her sleep." Lucy sounds more anxious now.

Suddenly, even though her eyes are still closed and she remains motionless, Eve begins to belt out the words of a song I find extremely irritating, "I TOLD THE WITCH DOCTOR I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"OH MOTHER OF GOD! NOT THIS DAMN SONG!" Zee shouts in aggravation just as loud as she is singing as the door slams open.

Gray and Leon walk in, "What's wrong?! Is Eve up?" Leon questions and I shake my head with a groan and fall back into the covers of my hospital bed.

"No, she's not up, but she's making a hell of a racket!" Zee pulls his hair out then Eve starts to sing again.

-"SHE'LL BE COMING 'ROUND THE MOUNTAIN WHEN SHE COMES! SHE'LL BE COMING AROUND THE MOUNTAIN WHEN SHE COMES!"

-"SHE'D BETTER HURRY UP AROUND THAT DAMN MOUNTAIN IF SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE FRIED!" Zee shouts angrily and jumps out of his bed in a flash. He grabs her by the collar and lifts her from the bed with a seething look in his eyes.

Lucy shrieks in surprise, and Leon immediately decks Zee in the face, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He growls in anger and Zee puts Eve back down on her bed gently and slowly climbs back into his.

Leon and Zee then begin to argue, and after a few minutes, a groan comes from Eve. We all turn silent as she begins to move. She rubs her eyes with her hands then opens them. "Head count." Her voice is hoarse, and Zee and I instantly reply.

-"Alive."

-"Sore as hell."

A grim smile passes across her face, "Damn, I was thinking if you two didn't make it, then I could've gone back to the mountains to be a hermit again." She chuckles and starts the routine of cracking all of her body parts. A frown makes its way onto her face after a few seconds, "I lost my leg, didn't I? I don't feel it at all."

Gray replies grimly, "Yeah, sorry. We couldn't connect it back after it being detached for so long by the time we found it back at the hut."

"It's fine, I got another one and I can live without it." Eve sighs then notices everyone else in the room. "Oh, you guys having party or something-" She cuts off when she places her hands on the bedsheets and they freeze instantly.

"Shit. Zee, get the gloves, now." She quickly lifts her arms in the air so that they do not touch anything else.

Zee jumps out of bed, "On it!" He races out of the room then returns with a case that contains a pair of snow white gloves.

Eve sits up and takes them out of the case after Zee opens it. She slips them on then groans and rubs her temples. "Ugh, I feel like I got backhanded by a brick wall, trampled by a mountain, then the brick wall came back for seconds."

"Close, you killed Morgan." I reply with a laugh. Her head snaps up to look at me and joy floods very available spot on her face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that!" She jumps up and stands on her bed and fist pumps the air, "SUCK IT MORGAN! I BEAT YOUR PATHETIC ASS IN TEN MINUTES FLAT!" Eve shouts cheerfully and laughs insanely.

Lucy laughs a bit with her then marvels at her power, "There isn't even anything left for the Council to pick up when they hear about the fight!"

Eve freezes in shock and almost falls off the bed.

"THE MAGIC COUNCIL IS COMING HERE?!" The three of us, Eve, Zee, and I shout in shock and start to climb out of our beds.

Lucy looks a bit startled, "Yeah, so?"

Eve sits on her bed and puts her head in her hands, and she starts to go pale. "The only thing I'm scared of is those guys. If they-" She cuts off and her face turns green.

"Aw hell," Zee groans and his eyebrows start to twitch. They do that when he's nervous.

Eve gets up out of her bed, "That's it. I'm going back to the frozen wasteland!" She makes a bolt for the door, and I jump out of bed after her. Gray and Leon are ahead of me, and Zee is right behind myself while Lucy follows a little slower behind.

Eve's POV

I make it out of the front doors of the guild, and I stop for a second to catch my breath. I'm still extremely weak even after sleeping for so long. I'm bent down with my hands on my knees and panting already.

"Ugh, now I know I really need to start working out again. If I get tired this easily, I'm gonna have a serious problem." I gasp and try to keep myself from falling over. I breathlessly chuckle to myself, "I love tricking those guys." I smirk; I'm not really leaving. I just like giving those guys a run of their money; if that makes any sense.

Suddenly, I hear a dark tune of music coming towards me. I glance up from my hunched position to spot a young girl with bright blue hair and deep green eyes that look like they have also been dull for a long time, but now they seem to be regaining their long-lost light.

_'Wow. That was deep for me.'_ I muse in my head.

The girl finally reaches me so that she is only a few feet in front of me, and I raise a questioning eyebrow to her. She wears a white hoodie with an eagle on the back and - wait, I think that's blood - and a pair of jeans -also with stains that look like blood. She's facing and staring at me with a strange emotion that hasn't been directed to me in a while - admiration.

"You're Eve Fullbuster-san, right?" Her voice is rough; it sounds like it is trying to return to a softness that has been gone for a very long time.

I stare back at her curiously, "Yeah, I'm her. Do you need something, kid?" I keep my tone light, to not scare her off. She looks very fragile right now.

What the girl does next almost makes me shit a brick.

She gets down on one knee and bows her head to me. "I am immensely grateful for what you have done. For destroying that monster, Morgan."

A huge blush covers my whole face by the time the guys reach me. "Eve, who's the girl?" Zee questions curiously and he also sounds very out of breath.

"Yeah, and why is she bowing to you? You're not much to bow to." Luke snickers breathlessly, but I ignore him and the girl continues.

She stands up and stares me dead in the eyes, "Morgan had kept me as a slave ever since my entire family was murdered by an evil mage, and I was taken by that mage to Morgan as an offering of peace between those two." My gaze softens and I smile weakly to her story. "If you do not mind, I would like to be with you since you are my savior." She gazes up at me with hopeful eyes, and I can't help but melt.

"Of course you can! And you don't have to add any honorifics or anything to my name. I don't like using them myself, so I don't have anyone using them for my name." I smile brightly then with that same smile; I turn around and sock Luke in the stomach.

The moron collapses like a sack of potatoes, and I glare down at him. "I dare you to make fun of me one more time. It'll be the last thing your pretty little mouth says before I wipe it off your face." I growl menacingly then whip right back around to face the girl again. To my surprise, she's glaring down at Luke as well.

I brush it off, "What's your name?" I ask her.

Her gaze snaps back up to me and her eyes visibly brighten, "Snow Red."

I grin, "Cool name, I would tell you mine at this point, but you kinda all ready know it." I chuckle and Snow Red giggles a little. I give her a crooked grin, "I'll call you Snow, kay?"

Gray cuts in, "You're not actually going back are you?" I laugh lightly.

I smirk at them and shake my head, "Nope, I just love freaking you guys out like that." Zee sends me a deep death glare then chases me around while yelling insults and swears. I laugh mantically while he chases me, and Luke is on his hands and knees on the ground with a drained face.

"You're kidding." Luke says weakly and I just barely hear him, but it still fuels my laughter and Zee chases after me faster.

I notice Gray and Leon staring at us in shock, "How are they running like that after just getting up?" Gray voices both of their thoughts and that makes me remember how exhausted I was just ten minutes ago. I fall over and Zee isn't expecting that and he trips over my limp body and face-plants into the dirt with me.

"Hey Snow, what kind of mage are you?" I call over to her and turn over to look up at the blue sky with a few passing clouds coming over.

Her voice is a bit startled at the sudden question, "A rare music mage."

All of us go silent until I break it, "So that means you can do all sorts of things with music?" I question, "I also heard that music mages are exceptionally good at singing and playing instruments than any other person."

"Um, yes, but I haven't done any of that in a while." She says timidly and walks over to me and sits down next to my head.

I smile softly to a passing cloud that resembles an eagle, "I used to sing all the time when I was alone at the place where my master trained myself and those two guys over there," I gesture to Gray and Leon and Snow glances at them curiously. The two are listening closely to what I'm saying. "after our master was gone, I sang to myself all the time to fill the emptiness around me. I read many of the books, and I mostly kept to myself down there. It was a sanctuary, but after a while, the loneliness was getting too much to bear. So I filled it with the beautiful songs I had read about and learned." For some reason, I feel the need to spill my guts at this peaceful moment.

"It broke through and helped me continue on. I love to sing." I smile softly while remembering one karaoke night with Luke and Zee a few years ago.

I look up at Snow and she's staring down at me in awe. "Do you want to sing, Snow?"

"Y-" She starts but she's cut off when a magic circle forms around me.

"Eve Fullbuster, Lukas Heartfilia, Zeemend Sakura, you are all being taken into custody by the Magic Council."

* * *

Please keep reading and review!

* * *

Hope you all liked after the long wait! I was on vacation with no internet what-so-ever, so I couldn't update or even work on any of my stories because I didn't have my laptop either! It sucked major. Anyway, let me know if you liked it with a review or IM!

Oh and the new OC was created by 'I'm awesome at singing'!


	6. We Aim For The Top!

We Aim For The Top!

(Btw, I'm going from before the Tenrou group knew about the Grand Magic Games. And I'm going into it too.)

Eve's POV

"Well, that's probably how it would sound if the Magic Council had captured you guys." Lucy laughs and lets us down out of the air. Every single one of us stares at her, dumbstruck on what just happened. I happen to be the one to break the silence though.

"That was awesome, Lucy!" I shout excitedly and everyone stares at me, now probably thinking that I've lost it already.

I bounce over to Lucy and slap her a high five, "That was the best scare I've had in a while!" We giggle together, though mine sounds a bit more deranged than her's. "You're all right, kid!" I grin and she smiles brightly.

"What just happened?" Luke asks, still in shock and his eyes are glazed over.

Lucy puts a hand over her mouth to cover up her giggles, "I decided that I wanted to play a trick on you, onii-san, and to make it seem real, I had to have Eve and Zee in it too." Zee collapses with a paper white face after hearing that and I point and laugh at him.

"You people will be the end of me….." Zee mutters as he stares up blankly into the blue sky. I snort in laughter and clutch my stomach with my arm.

Suddenly, a hand grabs my arm and pulls me away from everyone off to the side. I face the owner of the arm and it's Leon. I automatically smile happily, but it falters when I see the reproachful look on his face. "Eve, I have to go." He starts. My smile turns into a frown and I open my mouth to argue.

"But I didn't even get to talk to you about everything that's happened. It's been more than ten years, Leon. We need to have this talk before we can move on." My face twists in sadness and I can see the hesitance in his eyes. "We need to talk about what we are now."

"Eve, I'm sorry, but I have to go back to my guild. If only you'd join Lamia Scale instead…." He trails off with a hopeful look but I shake my head.

My eyes are definitely saddened, "I can't. We already joined and I can't just leave after all the trouble I've put on everyone here. I need to apologize and-"

Leon cuts me off when he kisses my lips. It's quick and short but lingers for a while. "That's all right. I'll see you at the games in a few months. Make sure to be on Fairy Tail's team." He grins and walks off.

I watch his retreating back until he's out of sight in the woods. (Fairy Tail is in that building on the outskirts of town now.) After he's gone, I go back over to everybody and stand next to Snow. I never really liked the Grand Magic Games, but I think I could get into them if Leon was in them. He probably will be.

I glance at her, "So, do you want to join Fairy Tail too? Me and my two idiots over there did a few days ago and this guild seems pretty fun. Plus, you can join our team and we can take jobs together." I grin and she nods her head enthusiastically.

"If you want me to." Her smile is so cute I almost hug the life out of her, but something else happens before I can.

Suddenly, a pink-haired guy comes running over with a woman that I'm sure I've seen somewhere before. I hear Gray mutter, "Oh great, here comes flaming narrow eyes and the monster Erza." A blue cat is flying behind the guy, and a young girl with long dark blue hair holding a white cat in her arms is walking next to the woman.

I frown in thought, _'Erza? Does he mean Erza Scarlet? As in Titania?'_

"Gray, Lucy, who are these people?" Erza asks curiously and pinky butts in.

"Hey! You look just like Lucy and you look like that guy!" Pinky points at Luke and I.

I glance at Luke, "Now that you mention it, are you sure you and Lucy aren't twins? You could be." I raise my eyebrow at him and he shrugs.

"I'm a year older though. What about you? You and Gray could be twins too." He counters and raises his eyebrows.

I say bluntly, "Nope, I'm better looking." Gray's mouth drops open to the door and a few of the others laugh.

Erza steps foreword, "So you two are Lucy and Gray's siblings?" She confirms.

We answer simultaneously, "Yup." My clothes, along with Gray's, come off and neither of us pay much attention to it. Luke, Zee, and Pinky facepalm simultaneously too. "And we joined Fairy Tail too." I add.

Gray whips around to face Pinky, "Hey Natsu, how come you weren't there for the fight?" Natsu's eyes widen.

"There was a fight?!" He shouts and glares at Erza.

I smirk, "If you want a fight, Natsu, I'll gladly take you on. I did take down Morgan with one attack." My smirk is haughty and my male teammates groan in aggravation.

"Eve, do we need to remind you that you are just recovering from a huge magic consuming spell and you are taking on Salamander?" Zee gives me a look that says are-you-fucking-kidding-me.

I slowly turn around to give him the raised eyebrow, "Do you have a problem, Zeemend?" He glares at me and I full-blown burst out laughing. I hold my gut when it starts to hurt, "I can't believe that's your first name! Your parents were sick!"

"Oh really, Evelyn?" Zee smirks and I immediately stop laughing. Gray winces at the name and quickly takes a step away from me. He knows how much I hate that name. I disregarded it after our parent's death.

My eyes turn the color of ice from my anger at the sound of that word, "Call me that one more time." I stare up at him with complete hatred smoldering in my gaze.

Zee's smirk gets even wider, and he actually has the gall to get right up in my face say it slowly, "E-V-E-Y-L-N." He spells it out and lets it roll off his tongue just like the taunting word those letters spell all together.

"OH YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW, HUMPTY DUMPTY!" I barrel at him down to the ground and proceed to hit him continuously with punches all over his pretty boy face.

Luke makes a smartass comment, "Humpty Dumpty? What're you six?" I whip my head around for our eyes to meet. Luke sweats in fear under my demonic glare.

"Do you want to be next, jackass?" I say with an emotionless voice as my fists continue to pound Zee's face without me even having to glance in his direction. I'm pretty sure I look scary as hell right there doing that, because Luke backs away from me with his shaking hands raised in surrender.

"Nope, I'm good!" He says quickly then hides behind Lucy like the little wimp he is.

Erza steps over to me after a second my watching us and she looks like she just realized something. "You three are three of the Kami's Guardians of the Hells aren't you?" That statement makes me abruptly stopping pummeling Zee, and I jump off him with my eyebrows raised at Titania.

"Uh, yeah. I don't quite remember which one of our group made that up for all of us, but I'm pretty sure that's us." I shrug and Zee glares at me once he pulls himself up to his feet and brushes off.

"Eve, you came up with the Kami part."

"Well, there are a lot of names out there that include Kami in them, and I wasn't sure this one was ours' or not!" I exclaim and throw my arms into the air in frustration. "I mean, I don't want to claim a different name by accident and have them think we're some of those wimp guys out there." I mutter the last part and Luke groans.

"YOU'RE THE KAMI GUARDIANS OF THE HELLS?!" Natsu yells excitedly and I grin and put my hands on my hips and nod a giddy yes. Natsu's hands flame up, "THAT'S IT, NOW I'M FIRED UP!"

Natsu starts the fight by charging at me with a flaming fist. I casually lean out of the way and he goes right past me with a shocked look. "Breath of the Fire Dragon!" He sends his breath at me as he is in midair.

I form my hands in an ice-maker position. I place my hands on the ground in front of me, "Ice Shield!" A huge wall of ice blocks Natsu's attack. There is stream everywhere and I use that as my cover to sneak up on him.

I'm behind him and he doesn't realize it until I shout, "Ice Pillar!" A pillar forms under his feet and sends him rocketing into the air with it. "Ice Bow and Arrows!" I aim an arrow at his surprised form in the air. It flies towards him until he dodges it and comes at me using his fall as momentum.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" He yells and his fist is surrounded by fire, but I'm not worried about that.

I smirk and form my hands, "Ice Cavern Wall!" A thick wall of ice forms between Natsu and I. He breaks right through it, and I am mere seconds before getting burnt to a crisp. "Oh, by the way, my arrows are special, they track their target until they hit it!" I shout to him before I make a very close dodge from his fist.

"So? I'll just melt it!" Natsu just smirks haughtily as he faces me only a few feet away. He's panting a bit and has a couple scratches on his face. I'm just fine.

"Oh really? That's a little hard to do when it's in your back already." My grin turns sinister and he looks behind him in shock to see, in fact, that my arrow has embedded itself into the middle of his back.

He yells out in pain, "How?!-"

"It a special technique I invented in my spare time and through my years of struggle to fight and survive." I grin broadly and form my hands again. "My arrows are impossible to escape if I make them keen on hitting their target!"

"Will you two quit it!?" Master scolds us and stretches both of his hands and sends Natsu flying and then smacks my ass.

I glare at him, "Touch my ass again, old man, and you'll regret it." I growl through gritted teeth as I clench and unclench my hands into fists and a tick mark pops onto the top of my head.

"Hey, is Fairy Tail going to be participating in the Grand Magic Games?" Luke speaks up suddenly as we all walk back into the guild and I grimace.

Natsu glances curiously/excitedly at him, "What's the Grand Magic Games?"

Zee grins, "It a tournament between all of the guilds in the country. Each guild has a team and they complete with magic against each other. The winner of the games receives the title of the top guild in Fiore."

"Sounds fun!" The little girl with dark blue ponytails smiles cheerfully.

"Awesome!" Natsu grins enthusiastically.

Gray grins too, "So it's like a real festival, huh?"

Erza speaks, "Right now, the number one guild in Fiore is said to be Sabertooth, right?"

A kid named Romeo answers, "That's right! If we beat Sabertooth and win the games, we'll become Fiore's number one guild!"

The third/fifth master puts a hand on his chin, "But, I don't know if you guys are strong enough to pull that off right now…"

The fourth master agrees readily, "That's right! Exactly!" I can tell he doesn't want to be in the games this year. I've heard how bad Fairy Tail was whenever they entered. They were always in last place because their main members were gone for so long.

Romeo counters to his father, and by now my head is spinning in circles from everyone going back and forth, "If we win, the guild gets thirty million jewel as a reward!" That wins over the third master.

"We're in it!"

"Master!" The fourth yells.

Droy shouts, "It's impossible! Between Pegasus and Lamia…."

Warren finishes, "Sabertooth isn't our only enemy!"

Jet crosses his arms, "Incidentally, in past festivals we were always in last place."

The third punches the air, "We'll take that crummy record and destroy it!"

Natsu has one of his feet on a table that Jet is standing near, "Sabertooth, huh? I'm fired up!" His fist is on fire as he raises it. "When is the tournament?" He looks at Romeo, but I answer for him.

"Three months from now." I yawn and stretch my arms into the air.

Natsu punches his fists together, "Plenty of time! By that time, we'll be lean and mean, and Fairy Tail will be Fiore's number one guild again!" Everyone is grinning and smiling, well pretty much the Tenrou group is.

Gray speaks, "Sounds good!"

"Yeah! If everyone joins their powers as one.." Lucy says.

"..there is nothing we can't do!" Erza finishes with a confident face.

"Seriously?" Droy whines.

"Are we really gonna participate?" Jet asks Levy.

Levy smiles with her hands joined behind her back, "Sure, why not give it a shot?"

Al sighs, "I really don't think we should do it…."

Bisca speaks up, "I really don't think it's the battle festival you're thinking of, Natsu.."

Natsu answers in confusion, "It's not that?"

"It's hell." Warren says behind him at the bar.

"I already decided we're doing it, so no complaining!" The fourth proclaims with a grin, "Let's aim for the thirty million - aim for Fiore's number one!" He corrects himself quickly, "Team Fairy Tail is going to enter the Grand Magic Games!" Everyone cheers and I have no choice but to cheer and laugh along with everybody.

* * *

Please keep reading and review!

* * *

Hope you all liked it especially after the long wait. Again. I'm sorry, I just can't come up with ideas and stuff fast enough, but I decided that doing the games would be a good idea.


End file.
